


crumbled

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Post-Apocalypse, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: They were still there, with broken bones and dead wishes.





	

_hetalia (c) hidekazu himaruya. standard disclaimer applies._   


* * *

Natalya sighed, her index finger tracing the surface of that thick bandage hugged her right wrist so tight it suffocated her. Twist in her stomach began to relief itself, and she looked at the vermilion sky, never-ending storm had passed but here came another long-lasting nightmare; that dense acid cloud.

All she saw before her was only the dead city; previously a lively big centre, where people lived, and lived the people. Corpse mingled with broken wall of once an arrogant skyscraper, scattered hope buried under some dead pets.

But there he was; sitting on a chunk of an anonymous building, one hand held hers and the other had its back on his own forehead, wiping his cold sweat mixed with blood from another open wound crossing his temple down to his ear.

And her fingers stopped on his, she closed her eyes long to reflect,, to drink in the reality and to distinguish bad dreams she always had on her days hundred years ago while still living on the quiet snowy land with her surrounding that seemed had no other boundary than thin lines anymore.

“Hey.”

Alfred hummed.

“You said that you will love me until the world falls.”

“Yes, I did,” Alfred’s voice was hoarse, but he gave her a smile. A simple little curve that told her that the hope was still there; stayed afloat around him.

“But the world has fallen. And you still love me.”

He lifted their joined hands and kissed her bandaged wrist gently, “Seems like my love has survived apocalypse and I’m sure it’s simply because it’s stronger.”


End file.
